


【授翻】先天与后天

by kraualbell, lurkinglurkerwholurks



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But not cutesy de-aging, Distressing screams, Gen, In which Red Hood panics mildly, It was Jason of course, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Mention of canon drug use, Mention of loss of parents, Mild Blood, Rated for Profanity, Surprise the profanity is also Bruce, There are hugs and kisses though
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26749969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kraualbell/pseuds/kraualbell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurkinglurkerwholurks/pseuds/lurkinglurkerwholurks
Summary: 这是个糟糕透顶的晚上，而且情况正朝着更糟一路狂奔。
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson, Batman & Red Hood, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Bruce Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lurkinglurkerwholurks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurkinglurkerwholurks/gifts).
  * A translation of [Nature and Nurture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519379) by [lurkinglurkerwholurks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurkinglurkerwholurks/pseuds/lurkinglurkerwholurks). 



这个晚上糟糕透了，而且还在变的越来越糟。  
红头罩今晚根本不应该去巡逻。他应该躲在一个暖和的地方，把感冒的尾巴从他的喉咙里哄走，而不是在哥谭的屋顶上飞来飞去。就算他得出去，他也不该带着鸟儿们到处窜。 _就算_ 他得带着这群鸟，也仍有一条基本原则: 头罩 _绝不_ 和蝙蝠一起巡逻。  
然而他还在这儿，还在追着那些只有神才知道从哪冒出来的鬼东西，听着鸟儿们在他的耳机里低声咒骂、喘息，与此同时，他几乎得和蝙蝠背靠背战斗来击退一群暴徒。  
他讨厌这样。  
谢天谢地，蝙蝠似乎也同样讨厌这个，因为几秒后他飞走了，奋力往前冲向那群雏鸟们，独留头罩自己。  
头罩现在只想离开这鬼地方然后回家，潮湿的雾气一直从屋顶蔓延到小巷里——带来的后果一点也不稀奇——寒冷潮湿的空气正不断地舔舐着他的背脊和手臂。  
或者这只是一晚而已，非常烂的一晚，源源不断全副武装的暴徒们追着他们的屁股咬，但他们只是缠斗，并不想置他们于死地。  
这也不是说敌人在战斗上敷衍的意思，头罩被汗水浸透了的盔甲很好地证明了这一点。但这种感觉更像是在...跳舞？或是像放牧一样有意将他们驱赶到一起？如果这是一场舞蹈表演那他们一定编排了方向和舞步，他不确定。他讨厌这种感觉，但头罩知道最好不要对自己的直觉佯装不见。  
是时候撤了，让蝙蝠和鸟儿们自己收拾残局。他会在紧要关头时离开，但那时他们往往已经度过了难关，他不需要他们产生些别的蠢念头。默许半定期地一同巡逻已经够糟了。至少这是作为红头罩，一个在人渣们发展壮大之前将其粉碎这方面有共同利益的人。如果要超过这一程度，那他就得扮演杰森这只前罗宾鸟，扮演那个死去的男孩了。  
不，是时候走了。  
头罩设法用猛攻给包围圈开了个口子，他滑向屋顶边缘。鸟儿四散在楼顶上，在雾中显出模糊的轮廓来。他们坚持下来了，会没事的。头罩跳下屋顶，扑在消防梯上，他爬过了蝙蝠侠所在的那层——他正以一连串迅捷如闪电般的反击击退了两个男人。  
头罩刚砰一落地，夜空中就泛起了一层绿光，他猛然抬头，发现一束绿光穿透了上层的雾气，从他身边窜了过去。  
肌肉记忆非常奇怪，他在复生后的几个月中都处于神游状态，他遗忘了在那之前的所有，独留下暗影与噩梦。即使在他恢复记忆后，人们也总认为拉萨路坑对于他身体的转变超过了同期对他思想的改变。红头罩不再是那个名叫杰森 · 托德的小混混了。他也不再是那个活力十足、爱说俏皮话、戴着面具、名为罗宾的小跟班，他是个与之不同的新人。  
然而这时肌肉记忆却摄住了他的颈背，在他还没来得及在半空做出反应前就迫使他趴在了地上。这道光束可能来自任何东西，但是这种非自然的绿色意味着它来源于魔法或者外星人。哥谭是一座犯罪之都，里面满是血腥的精神病患者和自大狂。但“血腥”往往指红色的人血，那是蝙蝠和他那一大家子都准备好了对付的东西，但准备对象不包括魔法，也不包括外星人。因此，如果没有合适的联盟成员在场，他们对此有明确的协议。  
回避，防护，撤退，隔离。  
不要交火，不要恋战，快走。  
作为罗宾，杰森所扮演的角色应该是在蝙蝠侠掩护平民的同时尽可能远离危险。未知的力量可怕而不可预测，还存在潜在的不可阻挡。即使是现在，头罩也应该逃离这片区域，和其他的鸟一起散开。但与之相反，他以手撑地重新起身，每一步都跨出去好几码，朝着他来的方向全力冲刺，杰森的鬼魂——正用比蝙蝠协议效力更强的力道和速度拽着他的肌腱朝着那个方向狂奔。  
在他冲进巷子、跑到那个蜷得不成样子的人影身边之前，他甚至不知道这一切是怎么发生的，头罩确认了鸟群的安全，他的耳机里满是呼唤、命令和叫喊声。他没注意到那个消失了的声音，因为他没有认出那划破夜空的尖叫，接着是沉重的身体撞上混凝土发出的令人作呕的砰声。  
头罩拽起这个全副武装的人，把摇摇晃晃的蝙蝠拖向巷口。  
不，不是蝙蝠。  
是 _布鲁斯_ 。  
撕裂黑夜的并不是蝙蝠的咆哮，也不是罕见但熟悉的义警愤怒或痛苦的吼声，它来自于一个遭遇了极度痛苦的人的高声嘶喊，被击中的不是蝙蝠侠，而是布鲁斯，他才是那个从消防梯上摔落挣扎着想要爬起的人，同时也是头罩的耳朵中同时听到了四个惊慌失措声音的原因。  
头罩要撑着布鲁斯继续战斗？  
没时间多想了。  
头罩把布鲁斯推到他那等候已久的摩托的后座上，然后自己跳上去发动引擎。  
“我找到B了，”他咆哮着，打断了夜翼又一个疯了似的、几乎听不清的发问。“他被打中了。隔离协议。带上其他人 _离开_ 。”  
头罩关掉了通讯器，他知道其他人的遭遇已经不是他能管得了的了。  
当摩托车加速向前冲入夜色时，布鲁斯下意识的抓稳了头罩的腰。头罩伏低身子，飚过转弯，危险的鼻息正紧跟着他。他必须得在光束起效之前把布鲁斯藏起来保护他。他只能寄希望于光束的能力不包括追踪。  
在到达离他最近的安全屋之前，头罩一直低声咒骂着，每个字都随着他的心跳砰砰作响。正是这种危机感让他的血管突突直跳，他一边自言自语一边把布鲁斯从后座上抬下来匆匆冲进大楼。一种无法胁迫或归顺的未知力量的威胁。这就是为什么当他砰的一声关上前门的时候几乎无法呼吸，当他把低声呻吟着的布鲁斯放在浴室地面上时，他的手仍不自觉地颤抖着。  
为了防止传染，他没摘掉自己的头罩和手套，但他跪在瓷砖上，迅速解下了布鲁斯的头罩，他脸色惨白，汗水浸湿了头发，眼皮微掀，正用他的蓝眼睛断断续续地扫视着周围，最后他的目光落到了头罩的身上。杰森不由自主地向前倾身，拼命想找到解决办法，但当布鲁斯再次尖叫着抽搐起来，额头上绷着的青筋冒出绿光时，他猛地向后仰去。  
头罩匍匐着身子向后挪，然后转身逃离。他砰的一声关上浴室的门，用椅子抵住门把手，然后尽可能地远离浴室。  
这并不是因为他害怕。这是隔离程序，仅此而已。他现在也无能为力，只能等着看光束的效果是以何等方式显现的，在他弄清楚这玩意到底来自于魔法还是来自于外星人之前，他甚至无从得知它会不会传染。  
他并不害怕。布鲁斯的尖叫并没有吓到他。尖叫声停止后，安全屋里弥漫地那种沉重的寂静也不是很吓人。他很好，即使他有点害怕——其实他没有——那只是因为他无法预料到门的另一边会是什么。  
他把两把枪都拔了出来，上了膛，等待着，直到寂静渐冷，他有理由相信一个穿着布鲁斯制服的外星生物不会破门而入。他谨慎地移动着，一听到声音就停下，他把椅子挪到一边。准备好面对门后的一切。要么布鲁斯被某种魔法所控制，要么是受到外星力量的影响，要么...就算穿着皮夹克，但没有了布鲁斯紧贴他脊椎的身体所带来的压迫性热量。  
他的背后还是感到一股凉意。  
头罩低吼着，用肩膀抵开门，把枪口对准了布鲁斯痉挛的身体。  
他已经准备好了面对一切，除了那双透过汗湿的卷发凝视着他的天蓝色的眼睛，头罩僵立着，持着枪，他对面的孩子抬起一只小手，抹去通红的脸颊上的眼泪，另一只手拽紧了光溜溜的肩膀上那柔软的黑色斗篷。  
“天啊，这他妈——”  
这是个糟糕透顶的晚上，而且情况正朝着更糟一路狂奔。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我再说最后一遍，我不会朝你开枪。所以你现在能从那下面出来吗? ”

“我再说最后一遍，我不会朝你开枪。所以你现在能从那下面出来吗? ”头罩一边朝着床底下伸胳膊，一边低吼着。  
“不! ”喊声来自他床底下的阴影深处，离太远了，他够不着，那声音又尖又高，还带着被激怒的歇斯底里，头罩感到一阵挫败。  
“听着，孩子，我今晚过得很糟糕，我现在最不需要的就是床底下藏着一个半裸的学龄前儿童。”哦天哪，光说这些话都想让他从窗户里跳出去。这个晚上怎么能烂成这样？  
这全是布鲁斯的错。如果布鲁斯能把巡逻任务处理的更好点，夜翼就不会来让头罩跑过来帮忙在这块地方追查那个神秘的新供货商。那么当布鲁斯被那束奇怪的绿光打中时，头罩就不会出现在附近，把布鲁斯关起来隔离也不会是他的活儿了，所以当布鲁斯... 布鲁斯...头罩甚至不知道这是个什么情况——布鲁斯消失了？缩水了？和谁交换了身体？不知怎么地小了四十岁？  
当时这孩子瞅了一眼持着枪站在浴室门口的头罩——头罩会称这是出于谨慎，因为假设到可能会有个外星人像异形一样从布鲁斯的身体里破胸而出，然后把他的地毯弄得一团糟，这样做不无道理——然后那个小不点就像火箭一样嗖地从头罩两腿间窜了出去，冲进了卧室。尽管他变成了小短腿还拖着一件超大号衣服，但他还是成功的避开了头罩，径直钻进了床底下，这一切发生地顺利到让人难以置信。当然，考虑到头罩到目前为止的一连串霉运，这完全能他妈的预料到，这张床简直是个来自中世纪的巨无霸，前任房客肯定已经放弃了把它挪走的任何念头，所以他没法把床推开然后把孩子从底下揪出来。  
“我没上幼儿园! ”从床底下传来的愤怒回应使头罩猛地回到手头的问题上来。“我六岁了，而且你是个坏蛋，还有，还有——”  
头罩觉得他听见了床底下传来的窸窣声响，于是他把胳膊伸进去准备再够一次。尖尖的小牙齿透过手套扎进了他的手指里，他痛呼一声猛地把手缩了回来。  
“该死的，布鲁斯! ”头罩无能狂怒地拍着床垫大喊。  
他半跪着直起身来，摘下手套检查自己的手指头，没有破皮，但那孩子这一口咬的真的挺狠。由于有点被气懵了，头罩忽略了床底下突如其来的沉寂，直到一个怯生生的声音打破了这种寂静。  
“你怎么知道我的名字? ”  
在头盔下，他短暂地闭了会儿眼。原来这就是布鲁斯，尽管布鲁斯和一个不知道从哪冒出来的一年级孩子互换身体的可能性很小，他还希望...算了，他的坏运气不会允许这种事情发生。  
“因为我认识你，行吗? ”头罩重重地叹了口气。“我的意思是，我认识的布鲁斯 · 韦恩要比起你要高很多，也要老很多，而且还是个愁眉苦脸的——总之，说来话长。”  
头罩犹豫了一下，然后问道: “你不... 认识我吗? 一点也不认识? ”  
考虑到他和布鲁斯的历史遗留问题，这未必是件坏事，这是布鲁斯在帮他的忙：一个记忆完好的小布鲁斯不会比一个正常的布鲁斯更喜欢他。但如果这孩子不认识他，那他现在会怎么想他？  
“我不认识你! ”小布鲁斯的声音因愤怒而绷紧了，但是已经到了颤抖和崩溃的边缘。“我不认识你，也不知道我现在在哪儿，我想回家! ”  
好吧，那只是...头罩低头看了看手中的手套，然后环顾了一下房间，头一回从孩子的角度来看待这种情况。  
他刚才说了什么？六岁？他是个六岁的孩子，从一个陌生的地方醒来，穿着一件大了得有十五码的衣服。然后一个戴着面具和手套的男人冲了进来，用枪指着他的脸，还想把他从床底下揪出来。  
 _这可太棒了，干得漂亮，杰。_

在这个世界上很少有人能比布鲁斯 · 韦恩更能忍耐，但这只适用于 _成年的_ 布鲁斯 · 韦恩。他不是那种想伤害孩子的怪物。但基于从床底下传来的几近于无声的啜泣，他确实已经这么干了。  
随着一声沉重的叹息，杰森卸下头盔，把它连同枪和手套一起放在了床上，然后他低声咕哝着穿过小房间，背靠着远处的墙坐了下来，胳膊放在膝上。  
“你看。布鲁斯，”杰森缓缓地说。“我知道你很害怕。但是我保证我和你一样吓坏了，我只想弄清楚到底发生了什么，你能出来吗? ”  
“不，你是陌生人，我不要和陌生人说话。”  
好吧，这很公平，他猜到了。  
“我叫杰森。”杰森斜着身抻长脖子，这样他就能看到床底下了。布鲁斯现在看起来不过是在远处角落中一个男孩形状的影子，但他朝那团影子小幅度的挥了挥手。“看？现在不是陌生人了，你知道我的名字了。”  
“这不是一回事，”影子嘟囔着。真搞不懂，为什么就算是迷你版布鲁斯也这么理性而严肃。  
“好吧，你想知道什么? 我的意思是，对我来说你可一点都不陌生。”  
杰森有种灵魂出窍般的感觉。他自己的声音听起来如此平静，但他其实慌的不能再慌了，他——狗屎的红头罩——坐在他公寓的地板上，和一个躲在他那张该死的床底下同样狗屎的幼年版蝙蝠侠说话。他——该死的杰森•托德 ——一个排的上号的义愤填膺者——正在和该死的布鲁斯•韦恩进行礼貌的交谈。鉴于他现在只有6岁，也不知道杰森是谁。事实上，布鲁斯之所以还能彬彬有礼，就是因为他不知道杰森是谁，这是整个场景里最不魔幻的部分。  
“你说你认识我? ”布鲁斯犹豫地问。“在我... 更高的时候？我想我从没长得比现在还高过。”  
“是，这...很复杂。”杰森把头靠在墙上，试着理顺清楚。“基本来说，你已经是个成年人了，但现在你成了个孩子，可能有点像逆向版的飞越未来[1]？或是詹妮弗 · 加纳的那部电影[2]？但你不认识我，而电影里演的是主角记得一切，所以你不认识我可能是由于那道光束击中了你，这一定是原因，对吧？这感觉更像是魔法而不是外星高科技，因为外星人更偏向精神控制或什么奇奇怪怪的恶疾之类的。我不知道，我又不是这方面的专家。”  
杰森顿了一下，意识到他可能让这个孩子更迷惑了，但床底下传来一阵湿漉漉的鼻息声。  
“外星人不是 _真的_ ，”布鲁斯说，年幼的声音里饱含着被逗乐了的笑声。“每个人都知道。”  
杰森强忍着没让自己哼出声来，“你说什么就是什么吧，孩子。”  
他不知道布鲁斯会不会和他继续争论外星人话题——事实证明他长大之后和现在一样固执——但现在他的注意力重回自己身上，开始好奇自己为什么处于现在这种境地。  
“所以我已经是个大人了? 这就是我穿着超大号衣服的原因? ”  
“是的。”蝙蝠战衣下面那层吸汗的内甲本该轻便合身，但它对于一个小孩来说还是太大了。小布鲁斯在奔向自由的一系列过程中几乎不能让它老实挂在身上。杰森很高兴他没让衣服落个精光。不管在何等情况下，他都不需要看到布鲁斯的光屁股。他已经受了够多的心灵创伤了，谢谢。  
“我不知道我有没有更合适的，但我有扣针之类的操——东西能试着别上你的短裤，”杰森主动提出，他在努力删减自己的语句时稍稍有些磕绊。 _他_ 在蝙蝠宝宝这个年纪的时候已经听过更糟的东西了，但他仍觉得在小孩面前爆粗很怪。这得归咎于阿尔弗雷德。  
“我不出来，”布鲁斯嘟囔着，“要是我出来，你又会想朝我开枪的。”  
“我不会开枪打你! ” 杰森反驳道，他咬紧牙关低吼着。这个话题必须得到此为止，不然他们就得马上老调重弹了。 “我拿着它是为了防止魔法把你变成疯子，而不是一个六岁孩子，明白吗? ”  
“你早就把保险打开了! ”布鲁斯反驳道。那道影子晃荡着，看起来像是在朝杰森的方向斥责似得摇着手指。“还有你的手指扣在扳机上！除非你要朝什么东西开枪，不然你就不该这么做，这不安全! ”  
“你怎么——你才六岁！你都知道了些什么? ”杰森问道。离奇，这绝对很离奇，就算他现在才六岁，布鲁斯还在为那些枪的事发愁。  
“每年有超过100名15岁以下的孩子死于枪击意外。”床底下又一阵窸窸窣窣的声响，接着布鲁斯又说话了，这次他靠的更近了些。“ _我_ 还不到15岁。意外只是意味着你不知道该怎么做，所以我在想我该怎么办。”  
当然了，因为他是布鲁斯 · 韦恩，有史以来最偏激的童子军。  
“随便啦。重点是，我不会开枪打你。我不伤害孩子。”除了提姆，但提姆本身已经不算是个 _孩子_ 了。而且他确实为伤害了替代品而感到有一丝丝难过，算是吧，当他喝得酩酊大醉的时候。  
杰森等着看看布鲁斯会不会出来，当床底下还是没动静的时候，他耸耸肩起身。“好吧。你可以继续在床底下陪着妖怪。我要去做午饭了。”  
他希望这次孤注一掷能有点回报。尽管他也曾经是孩子，但杰森也不是很懂他们。他希望布鲁斯天生的好奇心和可能存在的饥饿感能把他从床底下勾出来，但这也许不会奏效。可能这个世界上最小的义警会想办法踢开窗户，然后杰森回来之后就会发现屋子里空空如也。  
他不可能有这么好运。  
杰森一边嘟囔着着一边大踏步走进厨房，在橱柜里翻来翻去。午饭可以等他喉咙好的差不多了再吃。他感冒最严重的时候已经过去了，但还是在流鼻涕，夜晚的阴冷潮湿和精神压力一点也没帮上他的忙。他在拖延给蝙蝠们打电话的时间。这不是说他想让蝙蝠宝宝尽可能的多呆一会儿，这不可能，但是夜翼想要一份完整而详细的报告交给联盟，而一想到他的每一个抉择都会被研究和剖析，杰森就觉得累的要命。  
他刚把水壶放到灶上，眼角就看到有东西在动。  
 _哇，我就像个儿语者，红头罩，魔笛手。_  
杰森故意背过身去调整炉灶的火力。他听别人说孩子们就像猫一样。你越是无视他们，他们就越想得到你的注意。不管怎么说，这招对他和阿尔弗雷德都奏效了。  
当回忆起还年幼的杰森围着阿尔弗雷德打转了好几天时，他抿起了嘴唇，当时他在观察这个老人，观察他是否值得信任。阿尔弗雷德做了杰森现在正在做的事情，故意不理这个男孩，而是只专注于自己的活计，让杰森自己做决定。  
杰森一直等到布鲁斯慢慢的走进房间，才开口: “食品柜旁边的抽屉里有晾衣夹。你可以把它别在衣服上，这比别针安全点。”  
他目不转睛地盯着他用来取杯子和其他必需品的碗柜，但是他能听到布鲁斯停顿了一下，然后迟疑地转向食品柜。杰森拿出两只茶杯，糖，柠檬和一些奶油，然后他拿着一盒散装茶回到炉灶前。  
“你喜欢大吉岭吗? ”杰森一边把茶叶舀进茶筛沏茶，一边问道。  
“那是阿尔弗雷德最喜欢的茶。”布鲁斯的声音几乎是贴着杰森的胳膊肘响起来的。谢天谢地，他还没有像个小混蛋一样悄无声息地靠近。成年的布鲁斯确实让杰森吓得跳起来了一两回，或者是整整五回。三岁看到老，蝙蝠宝宝发出的声音刚好能被觉察到，所以杰森只是斜着扫了一眼这个男孩。  
“我知道，是他把我引上这条路的。”成年布鲁斯更喜欢调味红茶。杰森和阿尔弗雷德都怀疑这与咖啡因含量有关。  
当布鲁斯踮起脚去看水壶时，他的手指紧紧抓着厨房台面，他抬头盯着杰森，屏住了呼吸：“你认识阿尔菲吗? ”  
“是啊，他是我的朋友。”想到老管家，杰森突然感到喉咙被哽住了，他背过身去咳嗽了一声。当阿尔弗雷德面对小布鲁斯时，他会怎么做？不管他的反应如何，但他在照顾孩子方面比杰森做得更好，毕竟他已经照顾过这孩子一回了。  
他得打电话给迪克，让他把这孩子带回家。  
“你的床下真的有妖怪吗? ”  
杰森又清了清嗓子，等他缓过气后他转过身来。“啥？当然没有，你就在下面，而且什么也没看见，对吧? ”  
布鲁斯咬着指甲，眉头紧锁。“是的，但是你看不见并不意味着它不在那儿。”  
杰森不知道该说什么，所以他问，“要帮你别上夹子吗? ”  
布鲁斯点点头，于是杰森半跪在地上，和他的眼睛齐平，从男孩的手中拿回衣夹。他们的目光相遇了，杰森不得不眨眨眼驱散这个让他头晕目眩的离奇现实。这是布鲁斯 · 韦恩。他正在给布鲁斯 · 韦恩的短裤别夹子。他不知道哪个更奇怪——是布鲁斯只有六岁，还是他们在同一个屋子里却没有吵架，从中选一个真的有点难。  
他刚把短裤不松不紧地固定好时，一只小手伸了过来，摸了摸他头上那撮白色头发。杰森愣住了。布鲁斯从来不会去 _触碰_ 别人。尤其是布鲁斯没触碰过 _他_ 。  
“你很老了吗? ”布鲁斯问道。“你的头发是白的，就像个老爷爷。”  
杰森哼了一声，“我才十九岁。”  
布鲁斯点点头，好像这正是他所期待的那样。  
“我不 _老_ ，”杰森起身坚持说。“你才是那个老家伙，不是我。或者说你曾经挺老的，说起这个我得打个电话... ”他把下巴朝着卧室门边的小桌子一扬。“我倒茶的时候把手机拿过来。”  
布鲁斯去了杰森指的地方，嘴里嘟囔着礼貌和说“请”的必要性，但杰森不理他。他会习惯于对布鲁斯 · 韦恩发号施令的。  
杰森刚从炉灶上拿起水壶，正要转向杯子时，窗户被击碎了。他惊骇的如同看慢动作一样看着一个灰色的小圆柱从破碎的玻璃中弹了进来，穿过房间，朝着布鲁斯赤裸着的脚趾滚去。  
时间迅速开始流动，飞速向前，在杰森的眼中如快照一般闪过。  
水壶从厨房的地板上弹起，溅了一地的滚水。  
他的手撑在厨房的小桌子上，从桌面上翻了过去。  
茶杯纷纷落下，摔得粉碎。  
布鲁斯站在卧室门口，睁大眼睛盯着杰森的脸。  
 _“布鲁斯，趴下! 趴下! ”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]飞越未来：该片讲述了一个十三岁男孩在许愿机前许愿变成大人后瞬间变成三十多岁的成人并进入玩具公司工作的故事。  
> [2]指女孩梦三十，该片讲述了十三岁的吉娜充满对大人世界的憧憬，想不到第二天她竟然变成了一个三十岁女性，有体面的工作和优厚的收入，人生翻开了新篇章。顺带一提主演Jennifer是大本前妻。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “布鲁斯，”杰森嘶嘶地说，“我得看看你是否受伤了。”  
> 布鲁斯眼里噙着泪点头时，杰森觉得自己的血压在飙升。

杰森绝对不会大声承认，但这回是他欠迪克 · 格雷森的。当布鲁斯把罗宾的衣钵交给杰森时，迪克不太高兴。尽管他对杰森很好，但除了其中的一个领域外，迪克都明确表示他不会插手杰森的训练。  
他一次又一次教杰森如何下落，如何着陆，如何隐匿，如何翻滚，直到练习到迪克满意、而杰森自己宛如醍醐灌顶般将这些动作全部融会贯通为止。杰森，一个执拗到骨子里的孩子，在之后的六个月里一直努力学习着夜翼在战场上施展的每一个花哨的马戏动作，试图超过上一任罗宾。 **或是想给他留下深刻印象？** 包括那天夜翼疾冲过去、救走了一个站在失控卡车前的孩子时所展现的技巧，那回杰森对着洞穴里的一个人体模型练了好几个钟头。  
第二年，他被小丑谋杀了，到刚才为止，他还一次都没用过那个特别技巧。  
那些快照般的画面在他眼前闪烁的更快了，宛如闪光灯一般。  
猛扑。抓住。抱紧。捂在怀里。翻滚。爆闪。巨响。热浪。后坐力。摔在地上。站起来。迈步。踉跄地朝前跑。快些、再快些。  
现在蝙蝠的训练再一次占据了他脑子里主导地位。 _思考，评估，然后再行动。_ 不要再下意识行事。  
杰森晃了晃脑袋，试图驱散耳朵里的嗡鸣声。闪光。爆炸。热浪。耳鸣。他又向前迈了一步，踉跄着走到一边。眩晕，这是枚闪光弹，意味着只是击晕，而不是杀死目标，这就意味着他们想要活捉，马上就会有人来带走他们。来人可能已经在卧室的门后了，正碾着满地的碎玻璃朝他们走来。  
 _喝茶时间到此为止。_  
布鲁斯像个考拉一样四肢紧紧地抱在杰森的胸前，他可能在尖叫。但杰森听不太清，所以暂时没法判断布鲁斯的情况。他用一只胳膊紧紧地搂住男孩的脑袋，另一只手抓起床上的枪朝窗外开火。当卧室的门被打开时，他已经在窗外顺着防火梯往下了，随即杰森抱着布鲁斯消失在小巷中。  
\---  
在用一辆偷来的摩托车飙了三个半错综复杂的街区、两次绕路甩掉他们身后的尾巴、打了一通让他明显内心崩溃的电话后，最终他把偷来的摩托拖进了一条狭窄的后街，自己和布鲁斯躲到了一个满的快要溢出来的垃圾箱后。  
杰森气喘吁吁地瘫倒在冰冷的砖墙旁——肾上腺素和脱力导致的后遗症，会没事的。他把枪扔在一旁的柏油路上，试图让紧抱着他不放的男孩松手。  
“孩子? ”  
杰森尽可能轻柔地让这个挂在他身上抖个不停的孩子松手。布鲁斯的脸上沾满了淡红色的眼泪、鼻涕，还有血，他身上的热度紧贴着杰森的肋骨，布鲁斯的下巴、脖子和衬衫领子都被血浸湿了，杰森的心跳已经快了三倍。  
“孩子? ! ”杰森把布鲁斯稍微推远了点，仔细检查布鲁斯身上有无弹孔和骨折。“嘿，告诉我血是从哪儿来的。你哪儿受伤了？布鲁斯! ”  
布鲁斯的嘴在动，他的声音抖到几乎听不清，他的小肩膀打着颤。当布鲁斯推开他的手，把头埋进双膝间时，杰森还差一点就失去理智了。  
“好了，都过去了孩子，好了，呼吸，伙计。”杰森的双手颤抖着，没什么把握地轻抚男孩的脊背。“现在你只要... 吸气，呼气，不会有事的。一切都会好起来的”  
当他自己耳朵里的嗡鸣声终于平息下来时，他能听到布鲁斯在喘息间喃喃地说着什么。杰森也听不太清楚，但是那听起来像是... 个故事？  
 _“然后鞋子咔哒咔哒地跟着她,’滚开，你们这两只大鞋子！我不怕你们。’”_ 这些句子断断续续地从布鲁斯的嘴里蹦出来，但他的背诵还在稳步继续着。杰森在想他是不是该检查一下布鲁斯有没有头部伤，但他所能做的就是听布鲁斯喘着粗气讲完整个故事，直到这个男孩最终稳住了呼吸，然后挺直了身子。  
“布鲁斯，”杰森嘶嘶地说，“我得看看你是否受伤了。”  
布鲁斯眼里噙着泪点头时，杰森觉得自己的血压在飙升。  
“我咬到——咬到了舌头，”布鲁斯抽着鼻子说明了脸上血迹的来源。  
杰森真不知道是该抱怨两句还是该紧紧地抱住他。他勉强笑了一下，手搭在布鲁斯的肩膀上。“我们以后再看伤口，好吗？你现在还喘的过来气吗? ”  
布鲁斯接着点点头。他的脸色仍然雪白，但他胸口的起伏明显更规律了些。“我——我吓坏了。”  
他把这件事儿说得那么平淡无奇，以至于杰森花了一会儿才反应过来，他眨了眨眼。“这种事经常发生吗? ”  
“在我很害怕的时候，就会这样，胸口疼的没法呼吸，”布鲁斯仍抽着鼻子解释。“如果我能试着背些记住的东西，就会好一些，我现在没事了。”他又抽了抽鼻子，声音喑哑: “但那真的很吓人。”  
 _蝙蝠侠有恐慌症？_ 杰森仍然很难把布鲁斯当成一个孩子，而不是个从子宫里蹦出来就已经成年了的人。把他单纯看做一个 _害怕的孩子_ 的这种想法让杰森觉得整个世界都不对劲起来，也可能这只是闪光弹留下的后遗症而已。  
“是啊，我知道，这确实挺吓人的。”  
他的声音变得愈加温和。杰森刚才也这么试过，但那只是有意识的控制住自己，不对这个对他们的过去一无所知的孩子咆哮。那不公平。布鲁斯从未想过是否对杰森公平。为他的死复仇是公平的。在他尸骨未寒时找人代替他是 _公平的_ 。布鲁斯做得不公平。但这不意味着杰森也要同等地执行这种不公。  
杰森不再沉溺于这类郁郁寡欢的想法，他掀起布鲁斯衬衫的下摆，尽可能的擦干净他身上的血迹。“我们还没脱离险境，孩子，我必须联系些人，才能让你离开这儿回家，但首先我们先得想个法子，不让追着我们跑的那些人找到我们。所以你得听我的，照我说的做，懂吗? ”  
布鲁斯点头表示同意，这让杰森松了一口气(还私底下有点开心——蝙蝠侠在他的全面监管之下! )但是杰森还没来得及站起来，小男孩就又用他的考拉式抱法抱住了杰森。  
“呃... ”  
布鲁斯... 是在拥抱他吗？杰森不记得布鲁斯 · 韦恩上次拥抱他或其他什么人是啥时候了，也许是他被收养的那天？  
 _嘿孩子，这是你在领养日得到的祝贺拥抱，可千万别忘了，因为这是你最后一回得到拥抱了。_  
当然，这不是 _布鲁斯_ ，不是真正的布鲁斯，但杰森一直觉得韦恩家的人不喜欢拥抱，没准这只是为十二岁以下的孩子保留的？  
杰森犹豫了一下，然后像情景喜剧里面的尴尬老爸一样拍了拍男孩的背。  
“谢谢你，”他闷声说，“谢谢你救了我。”  
布鲁斯把脑袋从杰森的胸口上挪开，带着一股子崇拜之情看着他，小孩子们通常只有看到超人或蝙蝠侠才会露出这种表情。  
“呃，”杰森又重复了一遍，惊讶的目瞪口呆。“是啊，当然如此，孩子，随时效劳。”  
杰森在他的背上最后再拍了拍，然后站起身来，示意布鲁斯跟上他，“现在我们得去找其他人了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小布鲁斯背的童话是《The Little Old Lady Who Was Not Afraid of Anything》


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰森不信任哥谭，但他已经很久没有惧怕过她了。  
> 但他害怕今晚的她。他每一根神经都紧绷着，警惕着来自魔法或俗世的危险。杰森尽量不去想他的恐惧有多少是和那只紧握着他手指的小手有关。

哥谭一直是杰森的家。他的肺里充满了她的烟雾，他的心随着她的喧腾而跳动。她在很多方面都是他的父亲、母亲、老师和敌人。除了最堕落或最愚蠢者，没人会在她的怀抱中有安全感，杰森也不能——但他比绝大多数人觉得舒服。过去作为街鼠，作为罗宾，现在作为义警红头罩，哥谭阴暗的街头巷尾都在他的占据控制之下。就像一只受训过的老虎，他让她待在卧榻之侧，但绝对不会背对着她。他不信任哥谭，但他已经很久没有 _惧怕_ 过她了。  
但他害怕今晚的她。他每一根神经都紧绷着，警惕着来自魔法或俗世的危险。杰森尽量不去想他的恐惧有多少是和那只紧握着他手指的小手有关。  
最开始的几次，杰森抖掉了了布鲁斯的小手。他需要握着他的枪，该死，即便他没戴着那个头盔，(上帝，他真的很想它) ，他可是吓人的红头罩。  
红头罩的字典里没有牵手这个动作。  
但是布鲁斯——对于一个已经得了触碰恐惧症的人来说，显得出奇的黏人——他一直伸手去握杰森的手，直到杰森任他摆弄为止。此外，杰森告诉自己，至少这样他能把注意力放在他们周围，而不是盯着布鲁斯。他对自己这样说，他竭力忽略掌心传来的暖意，忽略今夜让他心率飙升的一惊一动。  
对别人负责太糟了。  
他们的进度慢得让人难受。现在已经是后夜了，天色在渐渐转为黎明。就连恶棍们都睡着了，街上空无一人。如果有人想要找到他们，荒无人烟的街道只会让杰森和他照料的这孩子更容易被发现和跟踪。所以他们紧贴着阴影，在弥漫的雾气中一步一步前行，用一种让哈维 · 登特都甘拜下风的疑神疑鬼地窥视着各个角落。  
走屋顶会更快，但布鲁斯不是罗宾。他没受过训练，没有平衡感，也不够快，他甚至不知道该停下话头。也许他只是太心焦了，心焦到紧张压倒了理智。  
“你会害怕吗? ”布鲁斯跟着杰森沿着一条小道前行时问道。  
“嘘，”杰森嘶嘶地说。

“你会吗? ”布鲁斯努力压低声音，但其中夹杂的喘息声让他的声音充其量也就低到了舞台上高声耳语的程度。  
杰森咬紧牙关，然后强迫自己放慢脚步，缓缓转过一个拐角。布鲁斯也想往外偷瞄，但是杰森把他推了回去。  
“我说什么来着? ”他绷着下巴瞪着布鲁斯。“在我下令之前，你要跟在我后面。”这绝对不可能：他听起来就像布鲁斯，另一个布鲁斯。  
杰森又朝路对面看了一眼，然后拉着布鲁斯的手让他跟上。夜间凉飕飕的空气环绕着他们，布鲁斯的脚步声在雾气中回荡，然后他承认: “是啊。有时候会。”  
他低头瞥了布鲁斯一眼。“所有人都如此，即便他们并不承认。”  
布鲁斯点点头，眉心皱起，然后叹了口气。对这样小的一个孩子来说，这叹息声太过沉重了。“我什么都怕。”

_样样都怕？_

当然，这只是孩子的夸张手法，但...杰森又想起了刚刚恐慌症发作时布鲁斯的对策，他背诵那些句子的方式，就像杰森之前从老人口中听到过很多次的那样。  
他们其实不该说话的，这是个糟糕的巡逻规则。比它更糟的是“从巫师手下活命协议”。但是杰森从不忽视好奇所导致的心痒难耐。  
“所有的一切? ”  
“嗯，很多事情。”又一声叹息，接着他打了个哈欠。“我累了。我想睡觉。”  
“我知道，孩子。”  
他的计划是去离他们最近的安全屋。杰森不知道那些打手是怎么在上一个地方找到他们的，所以他不想在一个地方呆太久。但如果他能到达安全屋，他就能拿到藏在那里的补给包，那里面有一部一次性手机。只要能给迪克打个电话，他们就能重新开工了，或者至少能离开这种睁眼瞎的处境。他只需要确保自己和这个孩子能安然无恙的到那里。  
杰森刚琢磨完，一扇门就在他面前打开了。他立刻停下脚步，把布鲁斯拉到背后，他稍稍转过身，用大腿挡住了手中的枪。由于门挡住了视线，杰森在看见另一侧的人之前只听见了他的声音。  
“是，是，我明白了，我得走了，好吗？但我发誓，女士，如果你让我上班迟到的话——”门关上了，打断了说话者的抱怨，那是个穿着环卫服的身材偏矮的秃顶男人——他比杰森矮了足足半英寸，但是他的肩膀很宽，杰森知道身高跟对方能造成的伤害一点关系都没有，最新版罗宾就是证明。  
杰森捏了一下布鲁斯的手，提醒布鲁斯站在他背后保持安静。他希望这个男人会因为手机通话分心，然后继续向前走，他可能甚至都不会注意到他们，但是当这个男人转过身来看向杰森时，这些希望破灭了。杰森的肩膀绷紧了。  
“嘿，哥们，你就是杰吗? ”  
 _这他妈的是怎么——_  
杰森警觉地抬头。“谁问你的? ”他惟妙惟肖地模仿着蝙蝠侠的严肃语气，但是他没有头盔，所以整个效果就显得逊色不少。( _老天爷_ 啊他真的很想他的头盔。)  
那人把电话从耳旁拿开，轻轻晃了晃。“有个邪门的、她认识我但我不认识她的小妞打电话给我。就只是打电话给我，说她需要和——”他清了清嗓子，然后背诵道，“——那个穿着皮夹克在你门口鬼鬼祟祟的小混混谈谈。”  
 _她认识我但我不认识她的小妞?_  
杰森面无表情地盯着这个人，然后越过他看向后面，那个犯罪监控摄像头正稳稳地从灯杆上盯着他。他把枪装进枪套，然后抬起了手。  
“把手机扔过来。”  
“就两分钟，”那人提醒道，“我上班不能迟到，我还想着把手机拿回来呢。”  
杰森挥挥手让他一边去，然后把手机贴到耳边。“神谕? ”  
“头罩! ”尽管声音失真严重，但他还是能听出神谕语气中的恼怒和宽慰。“你听说过给家里打个电话这回事吗？你上哪去了? ”  
“刚才有点忙，O，你在用摄像头跟踪我吗？说真的？ ”  
“从 Elm 开始，是。你没你想象的那么行踪隐蔽。”  
杰森把手机夹在耳朵和肩膀间，捏了捏鼻梁，他小心地把相机关掉了。神谕要么没有注意到，要么根本不在乎，因为她连顿都没顿一下。  
“我花了这么长功夫才找到人接电话。顺带一问，那孩子是谁？B 在哪儿？他制服上的感应器显示他的所有生命体征都消失了。”  
“太酷了，你问了俩互为答案的问题。O，你是真的有才。”  
当布鲁斯拉着他的手大声问“嘿，那是谁? ”？那是阿尔弗雷德吗? ”时，神谕呻吟了一声。  
“你一定是在逗我。”  
“我没有，”杰森用神谕特别讨厌的方式把结尾那个P音节弹了出来。“是魔法，接受这一点吧。说到这个，刚才一直有人跟着我们直到我的安全屋，所以现在我们真的得走了，我觉得你的新朋友已经有点坐立不安了。”

穿着环卫服的男人显然已经反复看过很多次表了，而且他看起来准备离开了，这点和杰森感觉的一样。  
“带上他的手机，我会给他转钱的。”  
“你会——你会在转账的时候在后面加上小蝙蝠和emoji吗? 然后标注‘来自你的邻里守望者XOXO[1]?’ ”  
“只要把手机还给他，他就能看到余额了。”  
杰森把手机拿到一旁，朝那个男人喊道。“我朋友想让我带上你的手机。她说她会打钱抵偿给你。”他做了个抛手机的手势，然后把手机扔回给它的主人。  
这个人皱着眉头打开了APP，但不管神谕给他打了多少钱，它的价值肯定都已经超过了这个手机，因为他的眉毛朝着他后退的发际线的方向拱了起来。  
“行，可以。”环卫服男人把手机扔回给杰森，然后轻快地朝他行了个二指礼。“不管发生了什么，我都不想知道。我得去上班了。”  
布鲁斯把头靠在杰森腿上，喊道: “很高兴见到你! ”  
杰森嘘了一声，让他安静下来: “来吧，是时候行动了。”  
他一手拉着布鲁斯，一手重新把电话举到耳边。“好了，我拿到手机了，走吧。”  
“夜翼接通，”神谕确认道，然后线路咔哒一声切换了。  
“杰。”杰森永远不会承认听到他哥哥说话时他有多高兴，但是这并不能阻止他对夜翼如释重负的声音翻白眼。  
“那是我的名字，别说的这么恶心。”  
“好吧，首先，现在不是70年代，别说这个了。你还好吗? B怎么样了? ”  
“哦，当然，你就继续跟我一板一眼对答吧。就你所知在报告完毕之前我可能就失血过多死了。”杰森迅速侧身，将布鲁斯赶进一条小巷，以避开沿路闪过的车前灯。  
“杰。”吐槽归吐槽，但夜翼的声音越来越像老蝙蝠。  
“我很好。B 也很好。算是吧。他现在六岁了？而且已经过了他睡觉的时间了。我觉得我们被某个巫师的爪牙跟踪了。我的头盔也丢了。还有我的手机。O让那个可怜的芬奇先生把他的手机给我了。但除此之外，我们很好，一切都很好。”  
“他...”杰森能听到夜翼在电话另一头咕哝着什么，紧接着传来一阵轻微的吱吱声，这种声音通常是夜翼戴着手套和面具捏鼻梁的时候发出的。

“好吧。好吧，没关系。我一点都不惊讶。 ”夜翼深吸了一口气，然后说，“我会去找扎塔娜，看看她能不能帮上忙。与此同时，我敢肯定B让她设计了一些防追踪的魔法防护装置。他制服里应该有一个，不过我会看看能不能找到备件。我们在哪儿见面? ”  
杰森给了他下一个安全屋的地址，然后补充说: “你最好快点，大鸟，我今晚做保姆已经赚了不少披萨钱了，而且我还有个每晚一颗闪光弹的严格限制。”  
“我会搞定的，杰，”夜翼保证道。“还有，呃，杰? ”  
“嗯? ”  
一只猫在附近的垃圾桶里朝他们嘶叫，布鲁斯缩了一下，跌跌撞撞地靠到杰森身上。杰森一把拉起男孩，朝他点点头，然后加快了步伐。  
“谢谢。你知道，谢谢你带走了B，还和他待在一块儿。”  
夜翼声音里深深的感激让杰森不自在地皱起了眉。  
“别傻了，大鸟，他现在才六岁。”  
杰森挂了电话，把手机塞进夹克口袋。在第二个十字路口前，他停了下来，然后转身蹲在一个萎靡不振的布鲁斯面前。  
“听着，我已经让一些...一些人在我们要去的地方跟咱俩碰面，所以我想加快步伐。如果我背着你走，你能坚持住吗? ”  
随着布鲁斯的点头，杰森帮着男孩爬上他的背，并用手搂住他的脖子。“我要开始跑了。抓紧了。”  
当他们像幽灵一样悄无声息地穿过黑夜时。杰森告诉自己，这是最快的方法，这和布鲁斯揉眼睛的方式无关，和他的脸颊紧贴着自己脊背的感觉无关。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] XOXO：亲亲抱抱 (Hugs and Kisses)


End file.
